Sweetarts
by badmoonrisingccr
Summary: Dean loves to eat, and his flavor of choice to annoy Sam...candy...except this time Sam is too busy dreaming about someone else. WARNING: Wincest


**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything, but would if i could.

_Also, i know that people who are reading this story must be closet Wincest fans because there are alot of people reading...yet there seems to be a definite lack in reviews...hmm...carry on though._

* * *

Dean looked out at Sam from the window inside the small gas station. He was leaning on the passenger side of the Impala with his arms crossed and one leg over the other. For someone who was supposed to be stretching his legs, his brother looked rather motionless. His head was turned to the right and he seemed intent on something.

Dean swiveled his gaze to where his brother was looking and almost snarled.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Dean's jaw ticked as he watched the body walk carelessly across the pavement to come to a stop in front of Sam.

"Sir?"

Dean whipped his head around to face the pimply faced kid standing across the counter from him. His fake smile faltered at the look on Dean's face.

"Pump five." He practically growled.

He moved his eyes back to the Impala and to where Sam seemed to now be flirting effortlessly with the stranger that had walked up to him. Sam gave a small, hesitant smile and tipped his head down at something that was said.

"That's sixty-three ninety-four, sir."

Sam brought his head back up and bit his lower lip in a gesture that was so familiar to Dean he felt possessive of it. He looked back at the counter and grabbed a package from a container on the counter. "These too."

The clerk nodded. "Sixty-five thirteen."

Dean grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and handed over one of the many credit cards inside. After signing he grabbed his purchase and walked out of the small, over crowded store.

As he walked across the lot to where Sam and his new companion talked his frustration grew. Sam had stood to his full height and seemed to be enjoying the attention that he was getting, if the wide smile plastered on his face wasn't a big enough clue.

He neared them and Sam finally acknowledged Dean. "Dean, this is Ashley."

Ashley turned to face Dean and he had to admit that his Sammy had good taste, even if it pissed him off. Ashley was drop dead gorgeous and even though the name was feminine…Ashley was definitely a he.

His crystal blue eyes sparkled back at Dean. His hair was jet black and tame. It wasn't too long but if Dean had done what he wanted to do, which was to run his hands through it, it would have been just long enough to make him sweat. His cheek bones were hollowed and his skin was the color of porcelain. His top lip was slightly thinner than the bottom, and the bottom made Dean think of stolen kisses in a dark hotel room. It was puffy, as though Sam had just finished sucking on it.

Dean nodded to him, still slightly pissed that Sam was so taken with the guy. He was pretty, but that was all. "Come on, we gotta hit the road."

"What's your rush?" Ashley's voice was like sugar to the ears. It wasn't too deep, but it held a touch of something that Dean didn't really want to explore…at least he didn't want Sam to explore. Although he had to admit that if the guy had been talking to him, he would have had a smile plastered on his face just like Sam's.

"Business." Dean didn't clarify, there wouldn't have been a point. He rounded the car and noticed Sam hesitate before sticking his hand out to Ashley.

"It was good meeting you, Ashley."

Dean's jaw clenched as he watched Ashley hold onto his Sammy's hand for a moment too long. Ashley licked his lips as he looked Sam up and down one last time. "You as well, Samuel." Dean's brows furrowed at that, Sam never introduced himself as Samuel. "But it is a shame, bad timing I suppose?"

Sam gave him that shy little smile again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Something like that."

Dean actually slammed the door closed and he winced, regretting it the second that he did it. It pissed him off more that Sam had made him hurt his baby. He rested his arm along the backrest and leaned over to peer through the passenger window. "Let's go, _Samuel_."

Sam let go of Ashley's hand and got into the Impala. To Dean's displeasure, Sam actually watched Ashley walk away as Dean pulled the car out onto the highway. Sam sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Dean's jaw ticked, as a smile fluttered along Sam's lips.

Barely holding in a curse, Dean flipped up the volume in the car which was currently playing Motorhead. He lifted his hips to reach into his jean pockets and pulled out the candy that he had bought at the store. He ripped open the roll of sweetarts and popped one into his mouth.

The cherry flavor was intoxicating and it was just what Dean needed to take Sam and his little dream flirt off his mind. He looked over at Sam again and realized that the little prick had fallen asleep on him…more than likely thinking about his new found love interest.

_And just what the hell was all that mystery talk about? _Dean wondered to himself.

"**But it is a shame, bad timing I suppose?" Sam gave him that shy little smile again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Something like that."**

Was his Sammy actually suggesting that if Dean weren't around that preppy would have had a chance with him? Dean's jaw snapped shut and the sweetart that he had in between his teeth was snapped into pieces. Somehow it just didn't taste all that great anymore. He tossed them on the dashboard.

Sam twitched and let out a small groan, the sound coming straight from the back of his throat. He fisted his hands and his hips jerked ever so slightly. Dean swore. The ride was going to be much longer and less enjoyable with Sam laying next to him dreaming about _Ashley_.

Some three hours later, Dean had come to the conclusion that if he didn't stop and sleep in a bed that he was going to murder Sam for looking so damn good stretched out next to him, and moving in such sensual ways. It was dark and Dean could easily make out the bright pink neon sign in the distance. Sighing, he sped the car up and pulled into the small motel parking lot.

He got out and shut the door, catching Sam jolt awake from the sound of the door. Without looking back, Dean walked into the office and quickly got a room. When he came back out Sam was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry to drop on you for so long." Were the first words out of Sam's mouth when Dean got in the car. He looked over at his little brother but didn't say anything. He pulled the car in front of door number 17 and grabbed the sweetarts from the dashboard before getting out of the car once more.

Sam followed at his heels, not bothering to grab their bag. "Come on, Dean, I was dead on my feet." He leaned in close while Dean unlocked the door to whisper in his ear. "You kept me awake half the night, Dean."

Dean could remember vividly just how he kept his brother from sleeping, and then had a flash of Sam dreaming about doing it again…only this time instead of it being Dean that was pumping into his brother, it had been that stupid preppy from the gas station.

He shoved the door open with more force than was necessary.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam stated with his hands on his hips when he flicked on the lights. He looked at his brother's back as Dean walked towards the bathroom. "Isn't two beds a little childish, Dean?"

Before he entered the bathroom, Dean looked at Sam. "There's only room for two in my bed, Sam, not three." Sam stared at Dean in open mouth shock as his brother shut the bathroom door.

As much as Dean hated to see that look of sudden hurt on his brother's face, there was some part of him that just wanted Sam to feel the same pain that he was feeling. Sure, Dean had looked at other guys before, but he had never actually gone and flirted with them…except if it was for a job. And Sam was definitely not flirting to information for a job.

Sam heard the shower start and wondered what the hell was going on with his brother. Just that morning they had showered together and were doing fine. All Sam could think was that he had fallen asleep for a few hours, which was completely justified in his book after the way that Dean had plowed him into the mattress the night before, and then he woke up to an absolutely pissed off Dean.

Sam shook his head and tried to think of the last time that they had slept in two separate beds…he couldn't. Even as kids they had shared the same bed. There was the time in between, but ever since they had actually started to be comfortable with actually sleeping together they had never been apart.

Sitting there thinking about what might have turned Dean into Jack Frost, Sam just seemed to get madder because he really had no clue what could have pissed him off. When Dean exited the bathroom in a pillow of steam, Sam resisted the urge to jump him. He had on his jeans, but apparently that was it. The snap wasn't done and Sam groaned inwardly.

He got up quickly and shut the door, hoping that the wood between him and Dean would be enough to prevent himself from ripping his jeans off and making him moan until he said he was sorry for being an ass.

Sam got into the shower and cursed at Dean for leaving no hot water. It was in that moment that he remembered why he started showering with Dean…because then he actually got to feel warm water.

When Sam emerged from the bathroom, Dean was on the bed closest to the door and was leaning up against the headboard flipping through channels on the tv. He didn't even look up as Sam walked to the second bed in nothing but his black boxers. Sam huffed as he fell onto the bed, thinking that if Dean could ignore him, then he could ignore Dean.

Twenty minutes after laying down staring at the wall, Sam was beginning to have second thoughts. There was just no way in hell that he was going to get any sleep without feeling Dean's warmth beside him. He squeezed his eyes shut, determined to try again.

For the first time in forty minutes Sam heard Dean shift and his eyes snapped open. Listening to the sound of Dean's jeans slide along the fabric of the motel bed inspired plenty of thoughts to fly through Sam's mind.

Then he heard a wrapper. His brows furrowed and he rolled onto his other side to look at his brother. He didn't know where Dean had picked up the candy, but Sam's mood turned from bad to miserable as he watched his brother gently place one of the candies on his tongue. He slowly pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"Dude, you can't be serious."

Dean cast him a glance that dared him to try something…anything, and then gave him a careless, sarcastic smirk.

Instead of turning over, Sam laid there and watched Dean suck on the candies.

Dean stretched his legs and busied himself by slowly licking the candy. Using his tongue, he slid the sweetart between his lips. Ever so slowly sucking it in and out, and making it obvious that the feeling was turning him on.

As Dean enjoyed himself, Sam suffered in silence. Knowing that, for whatever reason, Dean wanted him to watch and be in pain from not touching him…from it not being his tongue that was sliding between Dean's lips.

He still couldn't figure out what had set Dean off, but from the slick sounds that he was making with the friction of his tongue and lips sliding against each other Sam knew that he was at Dean's mercy…whatever Dean wanted him for.

After ten minutes of watching Dean suck on his candy, Sam sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He put his elbows on his thighs and tossed Dean a dirty look. "What's your problem, Dean?"

Dean looked over at him. "Problem? I don't have a problem, Samuel."

It clicked. "You've got to be kidding me."

Dean sat up and moved to the side of the bed across for his brother and mimicking Sam's position. "No, I'm not kidding you. Do you have any idea what's it was like for me to sit beside you for three hours and listen to you moan some other freaking guy's name?"

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean cut him off. "For that matter what the hell were you even doing talking to him? You've never been one to randomly strike up a conversation with a stranger."

"It was a harmless encounter, Dean. He asked if I had a smoke."

"And you didn't find that odd in any way?"

Sam let out a frustrated noise and gave Dean a twisted smile. "You know, I can't say that it did."

Dean's tongue flicked out to run quickly across his bottom lip. "You were right beside a gas pump, Sam."

"That doesn't mean that he was going to light it up right in front of me."

"Come on, Sam." Dean stood up and tossed his arm out in a frustrated gesture. "The guy was totally trying to pick you up."

"I can't believe that you are acting like a ten year old over this. You're jealous because some other guy was trying to pick me up? It's not like something like that has never happened to you, Dean."

Dean didn't say anything but walked to the other side of the bed and picked up his sweetarts, suddenly needing the sweet flavor in his mouth.

"Come on, Dean. You're the one who always has to flirt with every guy, and not to mention every chick, when we're drinking at some sleazy bar."

Dean shook his head and walked back to Sam, who was still seated on the bed. "No, you know that I only do that…"

"To make it seem like you're not screwing your brother."

Dean glared at him. "To find information for a job."

Sam stood, finally hearing enough. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Dean turned his head away. Deep down he knew that it was true, and that maybe he even tried to make Sam the least bit jealous doing it. Until now, he never realized that it had been working. Or that he had been hurting Sam in the process.

"Yeah." He mumbled quietly, still looking away.

Sam stepped forward. "I didn't catch that."

Full well knowing that his brother had in fact heard him, Dean pulled his head around to look his brother in the eyes. "Yeah, you're right."

Sam's eyes narrowed and his head tilted, seemingly not thinking that it would have been that easy to get Dean's confession.

Dean smiled at the look of confusion on Sam's face. He held out his arms and leaned forward. "Yeah, I'm a screw up, Sammy. I do things just to see if I can get a rise out of you, because even though you tell me every damn day that you love me, sometimes I'm still not sure."

He shakily ran a frustrated hand through his hair and turned away. "Sometimes it seems like we're so close, but then you get that far off look in your eyes that you had weeks before you left for Stanford, and I…" He turned back to face Sam had his shoulders dropped in defeat. "I just panic."

His tongue flicked out to run along his bottom lip again. "So, yeah, I flirt with everything that breaths…but you're the only one that I dream about, Sammy."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you mentioned that before, something about me dreaming about some other guy. One question though," Sam stepped forward invading Dean's space and making him give his brother a wary look. "When was this dream, cause I sure as hell don't remember dreaming about anyone but you today."

Sam leaned forward and captured Dean's lips. His tongue roamed along Dean's lips, and when he refused to open then, Sam moved on to suck and nip and his brother's neck.

Dean was sinking fast, and if he didn't do something soon he was going to drown. "What about…" He flinched and moaned when Sam bit down harder than expected. His eyes closed. "What about Ashley?"

Sam laughed quietly. "Who?"

Dean gathered all his strength and shoved Sam, the total amount of his efforts only moving Sam about two feet. "The guy you were dreaming about, Sammy, it wasn't me."

Sam moved back against Dean, and pushed him against the wall. "Really?" He continued to flutter kisses along his brother's cheeks and neck, all the while moving his hands under Dean's shirt and pulling it up over his head.

As much as he wanted to Dean couldn't push Sam away again. "Yeah." He sighed in defeat, knowing that while Sam was doing that little thing with his tongue on Dean's collar there was no pushing him away again.

"Dean…" Sam shook his head. "Do you honestly think that I would be doing this to anyone else in my dreams?" As he spoke, Sam dipped his hands into the back of Dean's jeans and grasped his ass causing him to groan, with the sound coming straight from the back of his throat.

Dean pushed his hips forward, grinding them into Sam's. He should have recognized the groan. Sam had told him on numerous occasions that Dean was the only one who could make him give that deep, guttural sound.

Dean grabbed Sam by the neck and pulled his head up, which had begun to roam down the front of his chest, to kiss him hard and bruising on the lips. When he let up, Sam's shallow breathing had become a loud pant. He rested his forehead on his younger brother's. "I'm sorry."

Sam's eyes snapped to his brother's. There was no need to ask what Dean was apologizing for, because it wasn't just one thing.

There was everything that he had done that day, ignoring Sam for something that had all been inside his head and for getting pissed off at a harmless conversation that Sam had no idea he was getting hit on during.

But there was also the constant flirting that had become like a second nature to Dean. Everywhere he went it was like he had to charm people, not only to prove that Sam did in fact love him but also because he wanted people to see past his rebel looks. To see that beneath his cockiness was a good person, to prove that his soul wasn't damned.

Dean thought for just a moment that Sam was going to pull away from him, but the intensity deep within his eyes shook Dean to the core. One second he could have sworn that Sam was going to say something sappy and the next second Sam had put his mouth to better uses.

Thirty seconds and they were both completely naked.

Forty-five seconds and they were both on the bed, Dean straddled on Sam's hips, licking, biting and kissing. Tasting and worshiping every part of Sam's body that he could, and demanding more.

Three minutes and Sam was panting so hard that he thought he might not be able to get enough air to fill his lungs. He was dizzy and Dean was quickly pushing him into oblivion…alone.

Seven minutes and Sam had reversed their positions, with Sam now straddling his older brother's torso, rubbing, grinding and stroking. Sliding so perfectly along Dean's body that it was making Dean ache in ways that made him feel like he was in ecstasy.

Eleven minutes and Sam was pumping himself into his brother. The action that was so wrong, but felt so incredibly right making him shake his head as the pressure grew inside himself. He exploded into pure heaven which could later end them both up in hell, but for the small rays of light that it brought into their world of darkness it was worth it.

Nineteen minutes and Sam had his mouth wrapped around Dean's hard shaft, after releasing himself and swearing to Dean that he wouldn't forget about him. Taking Dean all the way in his mouth, Sam sucked, licked and nipped until Dean followed him into that same evil gateway to heaven.

Twenty-four minutes and they were both under the covers. Sam kissed Dean gently on the lips and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Dean." He kept his eyes on Dean's the whole time, trying desperately to convey exactly what he was feeling through his eyes.

Something warm passed through Dean's gaze, and then he gave Sam his trademark cocky smile. He opened his mouth and popped one of his cherry flavored sweetarts into his mouth. "I know."

* * *

_So you closet Wincest fans...anything to say? hmm? i know you do_


End file.
